Pan Pan
Panos, Forest Home of the Panpan The Region Geography Politics The Panos is a large region owned collectively by a number of tribes under the control of a spiritual leader and tribe called the Gorīgorolodēje. The Gorīgorolodēje worship what they believe to be a living god, the enormous, six eyed toad, Yabadēje. The tribes various fortune writers and oracles watch the every move of the of their chosen Rajī, it's every action an assigned omen or portent. The oracles then take this information to the Jokolojoginbogo (Grand Chief) to make decisions for the rest of his tribes. The oracles can make requests of Yabadēje to tell them of how certain events will play out with offerings of food and gold. The eight other tribes living in the region coexist in a stable community, trade is plentiful, and conflicts are uncommon and short lived. Every two years the tribes send they're Ginbogo and a small host of warriors to the heart of the Panos, a sacred forest (name pending) where they discuss everything from expansion of the Panos, to the trade rate of bread. At the end of the meeting the warriors are brought to an arena, dueling they're own tribesmen in a tournament for the eyes of their Ginbogo. The winners from each tribe are elevated in status to Ginbogowalogo, joining the guard of their chief, and then voluntarily enter a final free for all round for a substantial reward, but it will be to the death. Once the chiefs return home they will rarely speak to each other unless prompted to by some sort of crisis. Regarding the many nomads, travelers, and explorers that wander the Panos, the tribes are very lenient; do not disturb the affairs of the tribe or the Rajī and there will not be an issue. Criminals outside the tribe are dealt with by the Panpan that finds them, justice delivered how they see fit. Economy Panpan work on a simple barter and trading system as well as a roughly established currency of gold beads used only for trade between merchants. Traders work in guilds called Yuludubarāwa and work together in local markets or travel on their own to different villages. Panpan work closely with Elbha nomads to provide each other materials and foods the other would be unable to obtain, this has resulted in a tight knit community living in Weidoāgabarān; An ancient city on the edge of the Panos. Services are usually paid in requested goods or in exchange for other services. Flora The Panos is characterized by it's wealth of plant life and expansive mixed deciduous and coniferous forests. Snaking between mountain peaks and sprawling canopies is a thick grassland populated by tall grains and patches of bamboo shoots, shrubs and berry bushes are know to grow in the grasslands as well. The forests of the Panos are as perplexing as they are beautiful. It's trees are enormous, deciduous conifer trees (possibly the biggest on the planet) with wide, flat needles in perpetual shades of red and orange. In the deep recesses between the great trucks and roots of the Yologeligi grows a miniature forest of it's own of bamboo stalks and thin birch trees rooting in the fertile undergrowth and mottled sunlight. Further to the south and creeping up the slopes of the mountains are scaly barked coniferous pines grown sleek and tall between the denser forest around them, stretching as high as they can to bask in the sunlight of the upper canopy. The refuses and fallen plant matter is blanketed in a spongy, bright green moss and dotted with various species of fungus and wildflowers. The grasslands in spring are host to millions of flowering plants, blooming in rich colours. Fauna This is just a bare bones list of possible fauna while I cobble together an outline for the ecosystem, the will divided up by size and diet. For the foreseeable future I will only be going into detail about the "main players" of the ecosystem, you will not be getting a full list of absolutely every organism that lives in the Panos/ Tiny Detrivores: All standard fair, worms, flies, centipedes, some beetles. The Panpan regard detrivores as the guardians of the dead, ferrying them to the afterlife. They are rarely eaten, and are among the least dedicated to. Tiny Herbivores/fungivores: Three species of beetle, all tree burrowing; one of which can kill trees. Two species of moth and four butterflies. One ant species and two termites, Snail. The three species of Deiwudunāga (Dig Eat) beetles are harvested for dye as well as treats for Panpan pets. One species, the Girīdili (Kill Deep), is often one of the least popular creatures in the Panos as it's tendency to burrow too deeply into trees and kill them has put many a Panpan's life in peril. The two moth species both called Junmele (Little Light) are primarily nocturnal, gorging on leaves as caterpillars before transforming into silvery winged mouthless moths that seek each other out in the darkness to mate and lay their eggs before dying. The Panpan children run through the forests in the twilight hours, playing chase with the moths as the moonlight gives them a vibrant glow. Butterflies in the Panos are known by two names, despite the multiple species. The Ojolewadin(Flower Maiden) and Gībemwadin (Mushroom Maiden) are highly patroned by farmers and herbalists for binging in good harvests and guiding Panpan to important mushrooms and plants. Butterflies in the Panos are rather dull coloured with many shades of brown to blend in on tree bark however one species of Ojolewadin is a rich orange colour to blend in with the leaves rests amongst. Ants are called Golowalīgi (Earth Builder), while termites are Golojaigi (Eath Spike) Tiny Carnivores: One centipede species, six species of spiders, mosquito, Two species of dragonflies, ladybug, Mantis. Small Insectivores: Three frog species, one bat species, two shrews, one of my own design, woodpecker and two other birds Small Herbivores: Two of my own, Hare, mouse Small Carnivores: Toad, two of my own design, two lizard species, snapping turtle, One creodont species that might be of my own design, pine marten. Small Omnivores: Packrat, all the songbird species(haven't decided how many yet), raccoon, One of my own design(smaller lizard monkey species) Medium Herbivores: Qurliqnoria cheni, Okapi-panda, Hyracotherium, two goat species(both my own), three antelope/deer species(no idea how many will be mine), One hog/tapir of my own design, small moa like species Medium Carnivores: Two creodont species(Hyaenodon horridus and Tritemnodon agilis), Flightless species, two owl species Medium Omnivores: Panpan predecessor, two of my own design (one beetle and lizard monkey) Large Herbivores: A horned camelid (own design, unless I don't have to), One bison-yak type species, modified Gastornis giganteus Large Carnivores: Megistotherium, Giant Owl species(own design) The Panpan Physiology The Panpan are a humanoid species of mammals resembling Earth's red pandas. They stand at an average height of one metre(3.2ft) and weighing 15-20kg(33-44lbs). They are omnivores, eating a wide array of plants and animals gathered from the region. Skeletal structure is not too dissimilar from a human's in regards to bone density. They possess a thick tail made up of 23 vertebrae which has a wide array of movement, but is not prehensile, that is used for stability and behavioural displays. Though truly bipedal and plantigrade they are capable of quadrupedal digitigrade locomotion through specialized ankle bone and muscles, and will use this in short bursts when speed is required. Panpan have semi retractable claws on all five of their fingers however the claws on their toes do not retract, a Panpan has a hand with wider set fingers and a slightly higher thumb than humans, and a thick padded palm with very sensitive finger tips. Fur covers their whole bodies from tip to tail, but thinning at the hands and feet. Large ears and a keen sense of smell, as well as equal to human eyesight, grant a Panpan a slew of sensory information pouring through their brain at any one time, and this feedback often causes a Panpan to become overly distracted or even painfully overwhelmed should they find themselves in the Far East. Panpan give birth to two kits at a time and are capable of mating once every year, no earlier than a year after last giving birth, and have a gestation period of eight months. The lifespan of a Panpan is between 80 and 90 years reaching sexual maturity at 14 on average. History The Panpan are a newly developed peoples, sprouting from the many family bands of hunter-gatherers that inhabited the Panos in centuries prior. Written history by the Panpan only goes back a hundred years and is incomplete at best, the most complete records tell of the rise and fall of the Jāgahoron. The Jāgahoron were the largest tribe in the Panos for many decades and are credited with the creation of the current society and traditions, their descendants live on in all existing tribes today. With the rise of the Jāgahoron came the fall of the cult societies that fought endlessly over their idols, the Goluwura. The tribe brought stability to the region, conquering or absorbing the many smaller cults into their own, and integrating their gods and practices into the Jāgahoron religion. Time wore away at the Jāgahoron empire until it's fracture some fifty years ago, it is unknown whether the many splinter tribes and societies are newly created or resurrected remnants of the old tribes that have since fallen into obscurity. The fifteen tribes came to a steady alliance after a brief period of warfare as they rearranged territorial borders and established rank, the three largest and more note worthy are the Logarolohoron, Yolohuhiliwalīgi, and the Gorīgorolodēje Culture The Panpan are a deeply spiritual, animist culture with the vast majority of their practices and imagery directly linked to their religious beliefs. The Panpan believe in a complex family pantheon of earthly gods and animal spirits that contains and a god spirit or Rajī for every sufficiently different animal that the Panpan have knowledge of. These Rajī are separated into smaller family pantheons based one the Goluwura they are found near or the aspects they exhibit, making the exact family status of some Rajī come into question from time to time, and ultimately many of which end up with the Ojohora(orphan god). The Goluwura and the Ojohora make up the heads of the family pantheons, the Rajī are their children, and from the Rajī come the mortal animals and men of . All Rajī are revered even if they animal or aspect they represent are unsavoury for the Panpan believe that their gods simply give them luck and favour in their actions, a hunter may honour the snake Rajī, Nalonwīdojodījigi(Silent Poison Fang), so he may be stealthier, strike faster, or even so the poison in his dart takes. That same hunter may also honour Horowudamēja(Catch Fool Hunter), the Rajī of the Jāgajāga(Big Tooth), so that her children will stay away during his hunt or cross his path so he may kill it. The full list of the Goluwura and Rajī can be found . Though their gods are revered above all else, they're children are not wholly sacred. They can still be hunted, killed, eaten, tamed, and similarly treated, but will never be abused and are to be treated with respect; as are all beings. Both Panpan and the other beings around the world are always treated first with a simple politeness and courtesy as an individual regardless of the Panpan's opinion of the people as a whole. Individualism is a key value of the Panpan, believing all have the right to express themselves how they want to. Individual merit is also highly important to the Panpan, much of their societies selection processes hinge on the merits and deeds one has done as are the social and political hierarchies. Panpan take on and under go many personal trials that they may choose to dedicate to their gods, should they succeed a tribal elder known as the Gorāwīgi(Watcher), will grant them a golden token or tag that they will display as a piercing on the ears, brow, or lower lips or as a band hung on the tail. Each tag or Gogān(Blessing) is intricately carved with an image of a god of the Panpan's choosing, gaining them increased status within their family, the tribes, and with the god they chose. There is no limit on the amount of tags one can have or how many of them you can dedicate to the same god, some Panpan choose to dedicate them to each of their local gods others pick and choose depending on whose blessings they need most, and some dedicate all of them to the same god so they may hold their favour above others. Those who dedicate themselves to a single god usually become uniquely tied to them in society and will be called upon to deal with a situation that requires their higher standing or favour with the god they have chosen. Hunting is taken very seriously by the Panpan, every hunter must follow the strict code of "Haigiro Dohun"(Forest Law). Aspiring hunters learn the many rites and rituals they must memorize and preform during a hunt from the Gorāwīgi or the hunter of greatest merit, though more often than not those people will be one in the same. At dawn the hunter will provide an offering to the Goluwura whose animals they are going to take, this offering can be many different things, but an offering of a planted seed is the most common. Next the hunter must venture out into the wilds to find their prey, any rituals or prayer before hand to the Rajī is purely the hunter's choice, but most will make an offering or dedicate the hunt to them in hopes of gaining their favour. Many hunters will dedicate the hunt to Guruludaduhuru(Howl Pack Master). If the hunter is successful they will say a prayer thanking the Rajī of the animal they killed, a hunter must use every piece of their kill that they can, anything they can't will be left for the scavengers as is their right. The code outlines the honour of a hunter, a hunter cannot steal another's kill, a hunter must not separate young from parent, nor the old from the herd. Old animals have the right of life as befitting their age and strength. The large have the right of challenge against the small, they may take the kill of another, and only the hunter can return the challenge. The young have the right of inexperience, capturing the young in a trap is distasteful. The captured have the right of freedom, do not pursue in anger those that have outsmarted you. All animals carry den rights, you cannot tear an animal from their home as you would not wish them to do the same to you. However all hunters and indeed all beings hold the right of survival, in times of great strife you must break the code in order to protect yourself and your kin. The Haigiro Dohun keep the world in balance and must be upheld or suffer the Goluwura's wrath. Food for a Panpan means two things, lots of sugar, and meats. The average diet of a Panpan consists of five small meals across the day, the exact contents of these meals obviously varies due to personal tastes, but there are some unifying factors that most Panpan have in common. First meal or Wugibi(Dawn Food) is a plate of bread with a jam made from berries and any food remaining from the night before. Second meal, Hiringibi(Warm Food) , is a small array of meat, usually pork, that has been braised in a sugar sauce or cider along with cheeses and cooked bamboo shoots. Third meal, Barāngibi, is less a meal and more a heavy snack served with a few mugs of cider before the Panpan have a short midday rest. Fourth and fifth meal, Gudugibi(Far Food) and Hējegidi(Sweet Food) are served in close proximity to each other as the day draws to a close and the hunters and fishermen bring in the last of their catch, the meats and vegetables are cooked in a large stew where ingredients are placed into the cooking pot of stock and eaten together. Many different families will gather to eat Gudugibi together and share music and talk. Hējegidi however is only served in the much cooler months of the approaching and receding winter, consisting of frozen treats or warming beverages, and the ever popular treat of frozen, sugary sap on a stick. The Panpan have X major holidays celebrated with a fast paced festival themed around the seasons and Goluwura they are dedicated to. Festival goers travel from far and wide to the major cities in the Panos, dressed in intricate masks of animals and lavished with dyes and paints. Roaring pyres are circled by dancing crowds shouting animal cries to the heavens, drinking and feasting for as long as the fires burn. Once the pyres are nothing more than piles of ash flying off into the wind, the Ginbogo and Gorāwīgi lead their people in a final song before sending them all on their way again until the next festival. During the festival, among the warrior's games are vibrant dance performances made by the women of the gathering. Some are simply grand dances, but some are complex visual storytelling, and can last hours recounting ancient tales and legends of the gods and heroes. The women are dressed in the same elaborate costumes as the festival goers, always a bird if they are not part of the cast for one of the stories. Clothing is minimal on the Panpan, their warm fur taking care of the need for warmth for most of the year, and only bundling up in the winter. Before the days of trading with the Elbha, Panpan wore a simple loincloth and fur cloak, but now with the introduction of wool and cloth their clothing tastes have escalated rather quickly. Men wear garb similar to a kilt, a large piece of fabric dyed solid shades of green, blue, purple, or black with golden yellow thread embroidery making patterns and symbols of various wildlife. Women wear a similar affair though theirs are more like a great kilt, coming up loosely over one side of the chest. Fur robes are common in the winter to combat the cold winds. Shoes are fairly uncommon outside of the mountain tribes who wear a lace up sandal to protect themselves from rough terrain, in the winter Panpan wear tall fur lined shoes and a snowshoe. Panpan wear a long stocking caps in the winter to protect their sensitive ears as well as using it as a place to display the tags that are normally kept on the ears. Technology The Panpan have only relatively recently started utilizing metals in their tools and craft, bronze production being a slow process. Copper-arsenic bronze is the only form of bronze known to the Panpan as tin does not form in accessible places at their current technological level, the effects of arsenic poisoning in the miners and smiths earning them the less than kind name of Bāguluhuhaim(Shamble Forge). Bronze weapons are a coveted item amongst all the tribes and the Ginbogo that can provide their warriors with the most are regarded as the most powerful, regardless of the actual quality of these weapons. Gold smelting and production is possibly the most important and expansive production in the Panos, bearing huge religious as well as monetary significance. Statues, idols, jewelry, and other trinkets made from gold are all intricate and painstakingly crafted for a mistake on the many depictions of the gods is a disgraceful act, sometimes even a punishable offense. Panpan weapons themselves are sometimes more ritualistic and ornamental than offensively viable, spears, axes, and blunt weapons are kept very basic aside from the size difference between their human counterparts there isn't much different. Swords, daggers, are a different story entirely ranging from impractical to gaudy and ostentatious. A warrior's sword is typically a roughly 13 inch long bronze blade with a braided leather hilt and bivalve shaped pommel, the blade, tang, and pommel all being forged as one piece. Some blades have a guard though it is rare and more dependent on the smithy than the warrior's choice. From the mountain tribes a rather interesting sword design has grown in popularity, a long single edged blade with a large spiral like a cresting wave at it's tip sharpened on the outside edge until it meets the unsharpened side of the blade. This machete axe fusion or the Jolowohegun(Tail Axe) as the Panpan call it is decorated with inset carvings resembling the scales of the Jenjīgireijihi(Tree Dancer) and more ceremonial versions will have teeth and fur attached to the hilt and pommel. Spears are still made from stone and wood for simplicities sake as they are used more for hunting than warfare and are thrown with an atlatl, during times of war a warrior will use bronze tipped spears to improve their damage significantly. Hunters that can afford it will always keep one bronze tipped spear on they're persons to deal with Jāgajāga(Big Tooth), the largest predator in the Panos. Blow darts laced with poison from and shot from bamboo shoots, which is cooked way in a rather intensive process. Current History Timeline Notable Events Interactions = Category:Aeras